Timeline of Events
The Timeline of Events is a collection of information spreading across the Television series, DEXTER. Starting from the earliest known instances referenced in the show to the most recent, the timeline is designed to make a record of all events that have occurred within the series. The timeline can be used to record birth dates, death dates and other significant info. The timeline will be broken into years then months and days in regards to seasons and include specifics such as "morning", "afternoon", "evening" and even times where applicable. Specific dates (such as the day or even month) may not be possible for all events. 1708-1714 *Robert Henley is born.Web search in Episode 702: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl 1772 January *Robert Henley, First Earl of Northington, dies.Web search in Episode 702: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl 1783 January Sunday January 5th *Robert Henley is born.Web search in Episode 702: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl 1812 *Captain Robert Henley serves in the War of 1812.Web search in Episode 702: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl 1828 October Tuesday October 7th *Robert Henley dies. 1885 *Noah Laurel is born.Mausoleum in Episode 703: Buck the System 1903-1904 *''Miami Tribune'' newspaper is established.Episode 605: The Angel of Death 1912 Tuesday October 8th *Melinda Kenney is born.Episode 603: Smokey and the Bandit Mid-20th Century April April 30th *Lee Bowers is born.Episode 707: Chemistry 1938 July Saturday July 23rd *'Walter Kenney' is born to Melinda Kenney and an unknown father in Salem, Oregon.Episode 603: Smokey and the Bandit 1946 June Thursday June 20th *'Laura Moser' is born to Dean Moser and Emily Moser in Bannon, North Carolina.Season 4, when Debra is searching for info on her father's old informants 1947 January Thursday January 16th *'Walter Kenney', at the age of 9, is reportedly abused by his mother Melinda Kenney who hit him in the face repeatedly in public.Episode 603: Smokey and the Bandit 1948 October Monday October 25th *Beverly Claire Grey is born.Computer in Episode 706: Do the Wrong Thing 1949 September Wednesday September 7th *Samantha Hondry is born.Episode 707: Chemistry 1954 December Monday December 20th *Donald Henderson is born.Episode 705: Swim Deep 1955 *Noah Laurel dies.Mausoleum in Episode 703: Buck the System 1956 February Sunday February 12th *Marvin Madden is born.Episode 705: Swim Deep 1959 January Friday January 30th *Trent Casey is born to John and Jean Casey in Carson, Illinois.Episode 609: Get Gellar August Wednesday August 12th *Melinda Kenney is arrested by the Salem Police.Episode 603: Smokey and the Bandit 1961 *James Gellar is born. Episode 605: The Angel of Death *Building of an additional residential for 1602 Ocean Boulevard begins.Miami Dade Building Records in Episode 702: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl April Sunday April 30th *Phillip Barnes is born.Episode 705: Swim Deep December Wednesday December 20th *Hugo Bowerman is born.Episode 707: Chemistry 1962 *A man who later marries Hannah McKay is born.Deb says he was 40 when he died in Episode 707: Chemistry November Tuesday November 20th *Kevin Bovender is born.Episode 707: Chemistry 1964 May Monday May 25th *Isaak Sirko is born.Episode 705: Swim Deep July Sunday July 19th *Roger McCleod is born.Episode 705: Swim Deep 1967 *Trent Casey and his parents move to New York.Episode 609: Get Gellar 1970s April April 22nd *Holly Benson is born.Episode 610: Ricochet Rabbit 1970 *'Brian Moser' is born to Joe Driscoll and Laura Moser.http://www.sho.com/sho/dexter/extras/dexters-kill-room 1971 February February 1st *'Dexter Moser' (later changed to surname Morgan) is born to Joe Driscoll and Laura Moser.Episode 612: This is the Way the World Ends, via driver's license) 1972 *Building of an additional residential for 1602 Ocean Boulevard ends.Miami Dade Building Records in Episode 702: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl 1973 *Portions of the residential for 1602 Ocean Boulevard are destroyed between this year and 1978.Miami Dade Building Records in Episode 702: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl April April 19th *'Rita Bennett' (later changed to surname Morgan) is born to Gail Brandon and an unknown father in Ashley, Michigan'''Episode 312: Do You Take Dexter Morgan, while Dexter is investigating Rita's past May '''Wednesday May 16th *Frances Parker is born.Episode 705: Swim Deep October October 3rd *'Laura Moser' and three other drug users are brutally murdered inside a Shipping Container by Santos Jimenez, Lipsey, and Welsh at the behest of Hector Estrada. Both Brian and Dexter Moser are present, watching their mother cut to pieces by a chainsaw. They remain trapped inside after the massacre for two days. October 5thEpisode 112: Born Free, when Brian is talking to Dexter *'''Officer Harry Morgan reaches the shipping container, where he finds the boys sitting in a massive pool of blood and bodyparts. He picks up Dexter and sends in officers to retrieve the other boy, choosing to watch over the child. Brian is taken into custody, where he's placed in the Tampa Bay Mental Institution for an Anti-Social Personality Disorder. 1977 November Thursday November 24th *Travis Marshall is born.Episode 605: The Angel of Death Friday November 25th *Tony Lancaster is born.Episode 705: Swim Deep 1978 *Portions of the residential for 1602 Ocean Boulevard are destroyed between 1973 and this year.Miami Dade Building Records in Episode 702: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl January January 6th *Steve Dorsey is born.Episode 611: Talk to the Hand March March 14th *Allen McCray is born.Episode 607: Nebraska April Tuesday April 11th *Christopher James is born.Episode 705: Swim Deep October Tuesday October 17th *Michelle Clarke is born.Episode 705: Swim Deep November November 2nd *Travis Marshall is born on this date according to the DMV.Episode 607: Nebraska 1979 *Dexter Morgan starts keeping clippings about serial killers in a scrapbook.Episode 603: Smokey and the Bandit January January 27th *Sean Clemente is born.Episode 607: Nebraska June Wednesday June 6th *Gloria Coon is born.Episode 705: Swim Deep November Thursday November 22nd *Louis Greene is born.ID in Episode 704: Run 1980 *'Harry Morgan' officially adopts Dexter Moser (currently at the age of 7'''), thus changing his last name to '''Morgan. *'Dexter Morgan' suffers an abdominal injury while climbing a fence, resulting in a scar. He successfully recovers from surgery and receives a blood transfusion from his biological father Joe Driscoll, whom donated anonymously for his son. *'Dexter Morgan' kills a dog named Buddy, prompting his adoptive father Harry Morgan to question his son on if he's different or not. The 20th of a month *Someone is born.Episode 607: Nebraska February Friday February 1st *Donald Sanders is born.Episode 705: Swim Deep March Sunday March 16th *Raymond Speltzer is born.File in Episode 703: Buck the System August August 20th *Steve Compton is born.Episode 607: Nebraska 1981 *Walter Kenney works as a pipe filter in Oregon for the next 25 years.Episode 603: Smokey and the Bandit *Hannah McKay is born.Hannah says that she was 15 when she was with Randall in Episode 706: Do the Wrong Thing February February 30th *According to a DMV report, this is the date on which Glenn Beach is born.Episode 607: Nebraska March March 12th *Travis Cash is born.Episode 607: Nebraska 1982 January January 25th *Viktor Baskov is born.Episode 701: Are You...? February February 16th *According to a fake file, Detective Joseph Quinn had a case filed on this day.Episode 511: Hop a Freighter March March 14th *Jonathan Burt is born.Episode 607: Nebraska May May 29th *Howard Cleveland is born.Episode 607: Nebraska August August 4th *Antonio Burks is born.Episode 607: Nebraska November November 23rd *Paul Brooks is born.Episode 607: Nebraska Early 1980's *'Harry Morgan' is begged by his adopted son Dexter to visit a crime scene. He allows sneaks his son into a bloody scene where a victim was slashed apart by a broken sliding door, Dexter is shown truly fascinated by the sight. He takes a "trophy", a piece of glass with the victim's blood on it. *'Harry Morgan' begins seeing Dr. Evelyn Vogel in regards to his concern over his son's psychological state. She determines that he is a budding psychopath and confirms Harry's worst fear about this.Episode 802: Every Silver Lining *The Morgan family visits a beach, where Dexter refuses to smile for a photo while his father coaches him on attempting to blend in and appear "normal" Episode 104: Let's Give the Boy a Hand 1983 *Christy Lawson is born.Episode 707: Chemistry 1984 The 25th of a month *Eugene Clemons is born.Episode 607: Nebraska November Monday November 26th *Frank Butler is born.Episode 607: Nebraska 1985 February Tuesday February 19th *Andrew Bryant is born.Episode 607: Nebraska July Thursday July 4th *Anthony Coleman is born.Episode 607: Nebraska September Tuesday September 10th *Leo Hernandez is born.Episode 606: Just Let Go October Sunday October 27th *David Marks is born.Episode 607: Nebraska 1986 July Tuesday July 22nd *Kenneth Bennett is born.Episode 607: Nebraska December Sunday December 7th *Harold Byers is born.Episode 607: Nebraska 1986-1987 *Harry Morgan discovers Dexter's scrapbook.In Episode 603: Smokey and the Bandit, Harry says he discovered Dexter's scrapbook when he was an eighth grader. 1987 *Trent Casey receives his doctorate in philosophy at Miami South University.Episode 609: Get Gellar September Sunday September 6th *Edward Barnes is born.Episode 607: Nebraska Sunday September 13th *Arthur Carney is born.Episode 607: Nebraska 1988 January Sunday January 3rd *Raymond Alexander is born.Episode 607: Nebraska 1989 April Tuesday April 11th *Kaja Soroka is born.Episode 701: Are You...? May Tuesday May 9th *Roger McCleod is born.Episode 607: Nebraska Friday May 26th Alfred Cantrell is born.Episode 607: Nebraska 1990 *Properties are built for 1602 Ocean Boulevard.Miami Dade Building Records in Episode 702: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl Summer *Emily Birch, a counselor in training, is drugged by Jordan Chase and then raped by Dan Mendell, Cole Harmon, Alex Tilden, and Boyd Fowler.In Episode 510: In The Beginning, which takes place 2010, Emily says that it happened almost 20 years prior and in summer. September Sunday September 23rd *Travis Marshall's driver license is issued.Episode 605: The Angel of Death 1991 *'Dexter Morgan' claims his first victim, a nurse named Mary. http://www.sho.com/sho/dexter/extras/dexters-kill-room *Trent Casey receives his doctorate in science at Miami South University.Episode 609: Get Gellar May-June *Dexter Morgan graduates from high school.Episode 601: Those Kinds of Things 1991-1993 *Dexter kills two more individuals. When he kills his third victim, a drug dealer, he hangs pictures of their victims up, thus beginning a tradition in the kill room. Episode 802: Every Silver Lining 1992 May-June Emily Birch graduates from high school. Lumen reads the year from Emily's file.Episode 510: In The Beginning 1993 *'Dexter Morgan' kills his fourth known victim, Juan Rinez. Dexter's father, Harry Morgan, walks in on his son murdering him, and three days later commits suicide by overdosing on his medication. Episode 210: There's Something About Harry 1996 *Wayne Randall buries his victims.Episode 702: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl 1997 Saturday *'Matt Chambers' (under the name "Matt Brewster") is arrested for his involvement in a hit-and-run while under the influence of a Santa Fe woman in Albuquerque. The woman was left paralyzed from the neck down, Matt is brought in on charges for a DUI.Episode 102: Crocodile Sunday *Matt Chambers' arrest is reported in the Albuquerque Times Standard.Episode 102: Crocodile 1998 February Monday February 2nd *Emily Birch makes an improper motor vehicle turn.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland March Friday March 13th *Emily Birch is arrested for the first time.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland 1999 January Friday January 15th *Emily Birch fails to appear, possibly in court.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland 2000 *'Matt Chambers' (under the name "Matt Rasmussen") is arrested after he kills an off-duty firefighter while under the influence of alcohol in South Boston and is brought in on charges for a DUI. *The next day, Matt Chambers' arrest is reported in South Boston Daily. February Thursday February 24th *The date of a file titled "Prayda - Koshka Crime Family."Episode 705: Swim Deep May *Travis Marshall obtains a Master's Degree in Art History at University of Tallahassee.Episode 605: Angel of Death. June Thursday June 11th *The date of a file called "Krestova Arrest Record."Episode 705: Swim Deep 2001 *Walter Kenney kills his penultimate victim.Episode 603: Smokey and the Bandit January Monday January 1st *Miami Dade building record for 1602 Ocean Boulevard is posted.Miami Dade Building Records in Episode 702: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl February Sunday February 18th *The date of a file called "Moscow Police Arrest Record." 2002 *Hannah McKay's husband dies, seemingly from a heart attack.Said to have happened "Ten years ago" in Episode 707: Chemistry July Friday July 19th *The date of a file called "Berlin Police Sirko File 15A."Episode 705: Swim Deep October Tuesday October 15th *Viktor Baskov is caught being involved in illegal transport.Episode 701: Are You...? *Isaak Sirko is arrested.Episode 705: Swim Deep 2003 July Saturday July 12th *The date of a file called "Prayda - Columbian Drug War."Episode 705: Swim Deep 2004 March Wednesday March 3rd *Neil Perry's driver license is issued.Episode 107: Circle of Friends April April 21st *Viktor Baskov is caught for violation of visa.Episode 701: Are You...? July July 29th *Emily Birch is caught speeding while she is driving.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland 2005 *Sal Price begins to form a friendship with the father of a Chautauqua Park Creeper victim.Episode 707: Chemistry May Early May *Meghan Dowd becomes a patient of Dr. Emmett Meridian after she has a divorce.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap 2006 *Walter Kenny moves from Oregon to Florida.In Episode 603: Smokey and the Bandit, Dexter says that Walter "moved to Flordia from Oregon five years ago." *The Ricochet Rabbit boat is made.Episode 610: Ricochet Rabbit *Louis Greene starts working on a video game.Louis says he spent five years on it in Episode 702: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl The following events occurred during 'Season One'' Early 2006 *Debra Morgan' receives a domestic abuse call where 'Rita Bennett' is being assaulted by her husband 'Paul Bennett. Paul is locked up and Debra becomes friends with Rita. *Dexter Morgan' begins tracking a man named 'Marcetti. Debra sets up a date for Dexter and Rita. This is the first time they met. *Dexter kills '''Marcetti and dumps his bodyparts in the Bay Harbor. He begins to date Rita shortly thereafter. January Mid-January *Meghan Dowd commits suicide by shooting herself in the head.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap February Monday February 13th *Autopsy of Meghan Dowd.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap March Friday March 3rd *Dr. Emmett Meridian writes to a detective concerning Meghan Dowd.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap July Friday July 21st *The date of a file called "Interpol Notes 0671 - Sirko."Episode 705: Swim Deep Late 2006 September Saturday September 23rd *Dexter's driver license is issued.Episode 612: This is the Way the World Ends Saturday September 30th *Dexter kills Mike Donovan.Episode 101: Dexter October Sunday October 1st *Pool Victim (Ice Truck Killer) at Seven Seas Motel.Episode 101: Dexter *The Ice Truck Killer case begins.Date is on an evidence box in Episode 701: Are You...? Monday October 2nd *Neil Perry has a motor vehicle violation.File in Episode 107: Circle of Friends. Friday October 6th *Dexter's date with Rita is interrupted when he is called to a crime scene. Party Victim (Ice Truck Killer) is found at night with the body cut up and drained of blood.Angel says that it is a Friday night in Episode 101: Dexter Saturday October 7th *Dexter and Deb talk about the Ice Truck Killer and dating. LaGuerta ignores Deb's claim that the killer used an ice truck. Dexter kills Jamie Jaworski.Episode 101: Dexter Thursday October 12th *Travis Marshall's driver license is issued.Episode 605: The Angel of Death Saturday October 21st *Tony Tucci is taken to the hospital.Date on dispatch given to Debra begins with "10" and seems to end with "1" in Episode 104: Let's Give the Boy a Hand. November Wednesday November 1st *Connie Jackson has an appointment with Dr. Meridian.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap Monday November 6th *Dr. Meridian is at his office from 7 AM to 11 AM and then has classes from 1 PM to 3 PM. John Costs' appointment with Dr. Meridian at 6 PM is canceled. Sheri Macy sees Meridian at 5 PM. Scott Solomon sees Meridian at 7 PM.<Episode 108: Shrink Wrap Tuesday November 7th *Dr. Meridian goes to a faculty meeting at 8 AM. Jamie Becket sees him at 10 AM and then Lance Evers sees him at 11 AM. Meridian has lunch with H. Meyers at 1:30 PM.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap Wednesday November 8th *Dr. Meridian has classes, then goes to his office, and then has more classes. Lester H. and Connie Jackson have appointments with him.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap November 13th *Sheri Macy, Amy Lars, and Scott Solomon have appointment with Meridian at 5 PM, 6 PM, and 7 PM respectively.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap Tuesday November 14th *Jamie Becket sees Meridian from 10 AM to 11 PM. Lester Nicks sees Meridian at 4 PM. John Costs sees Meridian at 5 PM.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap Wednesday November 15th *Lester Nicks' appointment is canceled. Connie Jackson sees Meridian.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap Friday November 17th *Someone touches someone's boobs.Craig's List in Episode 108: Shrink Wrap Monday November 20th *Vanessa Rachel Gayle shoots herself in the head at 7:00 PM. A report of her autopsy is written.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap Tuesday November 21st *Jamie Becket and Larke Elias see Meridian at 10 AM and 11 AM respectively.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap Wednesday November 22nd *Meridian has classes and office hours.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap Saturday November 25th *Under the pseudonym "Sean Ellis," Dexter meets Dr. Emmett Meridian. At 8:27 PM, Dexter posts an ad on Craig's list to lure the Ice Truck Killer.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap Sunday November 26th *Dexter jogs. Deb spends the night with Rudy.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap Monday November 27th *Dexter sees Dr. Meridian again. He breaks into Meridian's house at night and watched footage of patients on his laptop. Rita tries to have sex with Dexter.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap Tuesday November 28th *Deb goes to Rudy's office. Dexter sees Meridian again. Dexter has sex with Rita.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap Wednesday November 29th *Dexter kills Emmett Meridian. The Ice Truck Killer replies to Dexter's ad.Episode 108: Shrink Wrap Thursday November 30th *Joseph Driscoll dies. Dexter is notified about his death.Episode 109: Father Knows Best December Friday December 1st *Joseph Driscoll is cremated.Episode 109: Father Knows Best Saturday December 2nd *Dexter, Rita, Deb, and Rudy go to Driscoll's house. Sunday December 3rd *Dexter, Rita, Deb, and Rudy leave Driscoll's house.Episode 109: Father Knows Best 2007 The following events take place during ''Season Two. January '''Thursday January 11th' *The date of an MMPD Narcotics File.Episode 705: Swim Deep March Saturday March 17th *Journal Dispatch Staff posts an article titled, "BODY COUNT RISES IN THE BAY HARBOR BUTCHER CASE."Episode 702: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl April Monday April 16th *The Ice Truck Killer case ends.Episode 701: Are You...? May Saturday May 19th *Phillip Barnes leaves his wife Patricia and their son Tyler.Episode 705: Swim Deep July Wednesday July 11th *Roger McCleod goes missing.Episode 705: Swim Deep August Saturday August 25th *Frances Parker goes missing.Episode 705: Swim Deep Thursday August 30th *Viktor Baskov receives a weapons charge.Episode 701: Are You...? October Tuesday October 9th *Tony Lancaster goes missing.Episode 705: Swim Deep Tuesday October 23rd *The Bay Harbor Butcher case ends.Date is on an evidence box in Episode 702: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl December Sunday December 16th *Viktor Baskov fails to register.Episode 701: Are You...? 2008 *Professor James Gellar appears in a college newspaper a short time before he dies.Episode 606: Just Let Go February Wednesday February 27th *Marvin Madden goes missing.Episode 705: Swim Deep March Monday March 3rd *Neil Perry's driver license expires.Episode 107: Circle of Friends Saturday March 28th *The Ricochet Rabbit is issued to Peter Grant.Episode 610: Ricochet Rabbit Monday March 30th *Engine hours of the Ricochet Rabbit are read.Episode 610: Ricochet Rabbit The following events took place during Season Three. June Sunday June 8th *Gloria Coon goes missing.Episode 705: Swim Deep Thursday June 12th *Police find Christy Lawson's body at Overton Park in Memphis, Tennessee.Episode 707: Chemistry Saturday June 14th *Sal Price receives a letter in the mail from someone claiming to be the man who murdered Christy Lawson.Episode 707: Chemistry Sunday June 15th *''The Miami Star'' publishes an article by Sal Price titled, "CRAZED KILLER SLASHES CO-ED!"Episode 707: Chemistry Sunday June 29th *''Miami Tribune'' publishes an article about the Koshka Brotherhood.Episode 705: Swim Deep Monday June 30th *Christopher James goes missing.Episode 705: Swim Deep July Friday July 18th *Donald Sanders goes missing.Episode 705: Swim Deep Sunday July 27th *Albert Chung is caught. Monday July 28th *A newspaper says that Albert Chung has been caught. Dexter asks Miguel to be his best man. Dexter gives Camilla Figg a pie injected with a substance that ends her life. He tells her that he killed his brother. Her last words: "It's good you did." August *Sal Price's novel Buried Alive is published.Episode 707: Chemistry September Wednesday September 3rd *Donald Henderson goes missing.Episode 705: Swim Deep November Tuesday November 25th *Michelle Clarke goes missing.Episode 705: Swim Deep December Friday December 3rd *The date of a file called "FBI Koshka US/09-34978.Episode 705: Swim Deep Tuesday December 23rd *Emily Birch is caught driving under the influence.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland 2009 *Walter Kenny ruptures his back. .In Episode 603: Smokey and the Bandit, Walter says that he ruptured his back "two years ago." February Monday February 9th *Louis Greene's ID is issued.ID in Episode 704: Run Sunday February 15th *Publication of a Sunday Magazine article titled, "SAL PRICE BOOK ON NOTORIOUS LOVERS DRAWS CRITICISM AS WELL AS EXCITED FANS."<Episode 707: Chemistry March Friday March 6th *''The Miami Tribune'' publishes a review of Sal Price's book, The Death of Christy Lawson. It mistakenly says 2008.Episode 707: Chemistry April *Harrison Morgan is born.In February 2010, Dexter says that Harrison is ten months old. His first birthday is celebrated at the end of season 5, which takes place in March 2010. Wednesday April 8th *Emily Birch is caught driving under the influence.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland Friday April 24th *Sal Price publishes an article titled, "FINAL NOTE: The Chautauqua Park Creeper Silences Another Victim! Floutist found dead in green room." It is misdated as being published on April 26th.Episode 707: Chemistry May Monday May 11th *The date of a file titled "FBI Koshka Command."Episode 705: Swim Deep Tuesday May 12th *Emily Birch receives a fine and 5 years probation for driving under the influence of drugs.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland Sunday May 17th *''Journal Dispatch'' publishes an article about the Koshka Brotherhood.Episode 705: Swim Deep The following events take place during Season Four. November *Steve Dorsey creates his Doomsday_Adam profile.Episode 610: Ricochet Rabbit November 25th Jonah Mitchell breaks the windshield of his car after his father angers him. Jonah invites Dexter to Thanksgiving dinner.Episode 409: Hungry Man. November 26th Dexter attends Thanksgiving dinner at the Mitchell house. When Arthur goes out of control, Dexter tries to kill him, but his family defends him.Episode 409: Hungry Man. 2010 January January 10th *L.T. Cudini dies from eating poisoned food.White board in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland. January 16th *K. Peterson dies from asphyxiation. E. Fletcher is a suspect.White board in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland. February February 8th *Dexter and Lumen arrive at a hotel where Jordan Chase is doing motivational speeches. Lumen falls asleep when Dexter covers her ears while a woman screams during sex. .Episode 508: Take It! February 9th *Dexter kills Cole Harmon. Stan Liddy sees them dumping the body.Episode 508: Take It! February 25th *Susanna Flood, Jessica Shelton, and Julie Fiasconaro are electrocuted to death by Boyd Fowler.White board in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland. February 28th *Irene Plax is electrocuted to death by Boyd Fowler.White board in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland. March March 2nd *Leo Hernandez is arrested.Episode 606: Just Let Go March 3rd *Jane Doe is electrocuted to death by Boyd Fowler. *M.J. Bauer dies from vehicular homicide.White board in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland. March 9th *L. Monteverde is stabbed 57 times by Gib Monteverde.White board in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland. March 11th *Emily Birch's release status date.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland March 12th *Leo Hernandez is arrested again.Episode 606: Just Let Go March 13th *A.T. Peña is shot in the head by Patrick O'Neal.White board in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland. March 15th *S.L. Sanchez is bludgeoned to the head with a pot by Joshua Gray.White board in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland. March 21st *E.T. Laurence dies from multiple stab wounds.White board in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland. May Monday May 10th *Emily Birch has to enroll in court ordered drug education program by this date.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland Monday May 17th *Beverly Grey's will is filed.Will in Episode 706: Do the Wrong Thing July Thursday July 1st *Glossary of Football Terms is posted.Episode 601: Those Kinds of Things Monday July 12th *Beverly Claire Grey dies.Computer in Episode 706: Do the Wrong Thing Tuesday July 13th *Beverly Grey's obituary is published in The Miami Tribune, which mistakenly says that it is Wednesday.Obituary in Episode 706: Do the Wrong Thing October October 15th *According to a DNA sequence report, this is the date on which Vince Masuka analyzes the blood of Emily Birch.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland November Monday November 8th *''Miami Tribune'' publishes an article about the Columbians.Episode 705: Swim Deep 2011 January January 4th *J. Webb dies by battery. S. Hurson is a suspect. This case will be assigned to Angel Batista.Episode 605: The Angel of Death January 12th *R. Johnson dies by battery. This case will be assigned to Atumian.Episode 605: The Angel of Death January 15th *T. Michael dies from blunt force. B. Swenson is a suspect. This case will be assigned to detectives Michael and Moore.Episode 605: The Angel of Death February February 3rd *Jane Doe is killed by electrocution. This case will be assigned to Angel Batista and Debra Morgan.Episode 605: The Angel of Death February 13th *C. Thomas is strangled to death. R. Mason is a suspect. This case will be assigned to Angel Batista.Episode 605: The Angel of Death February 14th *Alfredo Gomez is strangled to death. This case will be assigned to detectives Oliver and Sam.Episode 605: The Angel of Death February 16th *M. Peterson dies from asphyxiation. E. Fletcher is a suspect. This case will be assigned to T. Orosco.Episode 605: Angel of Death. May May 3rd *Mr. Bauer dies in a vehicular homicide. This case will be assigned to Josh Webb.Episode 605: The Angel of Death May 4th *S. Elias is killed. H. Wollen is a suspect. This case will be assigned to Garcia and Webb.Episode 605: The Angel of Death June June 13th *T. Pena dies from asphyxiation. R. Sanzio is a suspect. This case will be assigned to T. Oliver.Episode 605: The Angel of Death June 15th *S. Sanchez dies from brain trauma. J. Mahzer is a suspect. This case will be assigned to G. Moore.Episode 605: The Angel of Death July July 17th *A DMV report is made.Episode 607: Nebraska August August 15th *M. Williams' head is severed. D. Tatu is a suspect. This case will be assigned to Detective Garcia.Episode 605: The Angel of Death The following events took place during Season Six. September September 5th *Jim Watson is shot to death by Katelyn Watson, who found out that he was cheating on her. She commits suicide. This case is assigned to Mike Anderson. At night, James Gellar and Travis Marshall see that a Miami newspaper calls Gellar "The Doomsday Killer." Gellar wants Marshall to carry out his work.Episode 605: The Angel of Death September 6th *Dexter breaks into Travis Marshall's house and investigates.Episode 605: Angel of Death September 14th *Deb decides that she wants to move into the former home of the Watsons. Dexter breaks into Travis Marshall's car and interrogates him.Episode 605: Angel of Death September 15th *Brother Sam is shot by Nick.Episode 605: Angel of Death *Brother Sam is found and taken to the hospital. Dexter looks up Leo Hernandez.Episode 606: Just Let Go September 16th *Leo Hernandez is shot to death by the police. Before his death, Brother Sam tells Dexter to forgive Nick. When he tells Nick everything, Nick feels no remorse, so Dexter drowns him at the beach where he was baptized. He starts hallucinating Brian Moser.Episode 606: Just Let Go September 17th *Dexter dumps Nick's body. Deb tells him that Jonah Mitchell saw his mother and sister get murdered in a way similar to the Trinity murders. She lets Dexter have a day off. He decides to go on a road trip to Nebraska.Episode 607: Nebraska September 21st *Dexter speaks to Jonah Mitchell about what happened to his family. Deb and Angel speak to Holly, who escaped Gellar and Marshall.Episode 607: Nebraska September 22nd *Deb calls Dexter and tells him that there was a breakthrough in the Doomsday Killer case. She is mad that he did not ask for a few days off. Dexter goes to Jonah's house. When Jonah sees him, Dexter says that he knows that Jonah killed his mother and his sister. Dexter kills a farmer who finds his knives and his gun. He tosses the body into the silo.Episode 607: Nebraska September 23rd *Dexter's driver license expires.Episode 612: This is the Way the World Ends *Dexter leaves Nebraska after telling Jonah to forgive himself. He stops hallucinating Brian.Episode 607: Nebraska *Dexter gives doughnuts to Deb as an apology and goes to Brother Sam's funeral. Gellar visits Marshall. Dexter arrives at a crime scene at which a dead nude woman lies on the floor. Angel has dinner with Jamie and her boyfriend Louis Greene.Episode 608: Sin of Omission October Tuesday October 4th *At 5:21PM, James Gellar gets a claim ticket to park at Miami South University.Episode 609: Get Gellar Monday October 17th *Kevin Bovender gets a boat.Episode 707: Chemistry November Monday November 14th *James Gellar posts a message and will later change the date to November 20th.Episode 610: Ricochet Rabbit Friday November 18th *DMV form about Dade County Boat Registrations is made.Episode 707: Chemistry Saturday November 19th *Deb wants to talk to Dexter over dinner, but he says that they should do it another night. Dexter meets Father Nicholas and confesses his sins. Deb goes to Dexter's place in hopes that she can talk to him, but he says that something came up. Dexter goes to the abandoned church at which Gellar and Marshall are. Gellar leaves, but Marshall says that he will help Dexter kill him.Episode 608: Sin of Omission *Dexter frees Travis.Episode 609: Get Gellar Sunday November 20th *James Gellar posts the following update on his blog: "In six days, the End will be marked with the solar eclipse. All those following false prophets are doomed.Episode 609: Get Gellar Monday November 21st *Angel Batista and Joey Quinn fight. Dexter sees Professor Trent Casey at Miami South University.Episode 609: Get Gellar Tuesday November 22nd *The police arrive at the scene of Trent Casey's death. Travis goes into his bathroom and sees "Bring to false prophet to the church" written in Casey's blood on the wall.Episode 609: Get Gellar Wednesday November 23rd *Deb talks to Dr. Michelle Ross about how she dated the Ice Truck Killer. Dexter discovers Gellar's frozen body and that Marshall had done all of the murders.Episode 609: Get Gellar *Travis leaves Dexter and speaks to his hallucination of Gellar.Episode 610: Ricochet Rabbit Thursday November 24th *Dexter posts a message as Gellar: "I was wrong. This was all the Devil's errand. I'm sorry I misled you." Marshall replies two minutes later: "To the false prophet... You're not fooling anyone..." Marshall also schedules a meeting with Steve Dorsey.Episode 610: Ricochet Rabbit Friday November 25th *Dexter criticizes Louis' video game in which one can play as a serial killer. He watches the dock security tapes, which show Travis Marshall on the Ricochet Rabbit.Episode 610: Ricochet Rabbit Saturday November 26th *Neil gives Angel a lead on Doomsday Adam. He visits Steve Dorsey's wife, Beth, and questions her. Travis arrives and knocks him out after Dexter kills Steve by accident.Episode 610: Ricochet Rabbit *The police arrive at the scene of Steve's death. Quinn saves Batista but Marshall gets away. Dexter stops Beth from killing the police with poisonous gas and she only kills herself. Dr. Ross suggests that Deb is in love with Dexter. Dexter attaches Gellar's hand to a statue of an angel and writes "666" on the statue's forehead.Episode 611: Talk to the Hand Sunday November 27th *The police find the angel statue. Travis hears about it on the news and paints a painting that has Dexter in it. Deb imagines herself kissing Dexter. Dexter tries to capture Travis, but Travis tranquilizes him, puts him in a boat, and tries to set him on fire. Dexter escapes.Episode 611: Talk to the Hand Monday November 28th *Dexter gets on a boat full of immigrants and kills a robber. He gets home and says "I love you" to Deb for the first time. The police go to Travis Marshall's home. Dexter takes Harrison to the Noah's Ark pageant. Travis abducts him and kills an officer. He tries to kill Harrison, but Dexter stops Travis during the solar eclipse and tranquilizes him. Deb gets emotional when the police officer is found. Deb tells Michelle that she loves Dexter. Dexter kills Travis but is seen by Deb.Episode 612: This is the Way the World Ends *Dexter pretends that he is temporarily insane. He makes Travis' death look like a suicide and burns down the church.Episode 701: Are You...? Tuesday November 29th *The police arrive at the scene of Travis' death. LaGuerta finds the slide with Travis' blood. Dexter gets mad at Louis. Viktor Baskov kills Mike.Episode 701: Are You...? Wednesday November 30th *Deb questions Dexter about what he wore and used at the scene of Travis' death. The police find Baskov's car. Dexter captures Baskov and kills him. Dexter reveals to Deb that he is a killer.Episode 701: Are You...? *Deb throws up. Dexter tells her about Harry's code.Episode 702: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl December Thursday December 1st *Dexter spends the night at Deb's house so that she can watch him. Masuka reveals what happened to the Ice Truck Killer case hand.Episode 702: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl Friday December 2nd *Wayne Randall cooperates with police about looking for buried bodies. Dexter confronts Louis about the hand. Dexter injects Louis, but calls Deb before he can kill him.Episode 702: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl Saturday December 3rd *Wayne Randall commits suicide by jumping in front of a truck.Episode 702: Sunshine and Frosty Swirl 2012 April Tuesday April 10th *Ann Faig goes missing.File in Episode 703: Buck the System Thursday April 12th *Ann Faig is reported missing.File in Episode 703: Buck the System September September 23rd *Travis Marshall's driver license expires.Episode 605: The Angel of Death November *Viktor Baskov's license plate expires.Episode 701: Are You...? 2013 Saturday February 9th *Louis Greene's ID expires.ID in Episode 704: Run 2014 May 12th Emily Birch's probation ends.DNA analysis report in Episode 509: Teenage Wasteland Trivia *Birthdates provided in the show are usually used from the actors themselves, most notably for Dexter Morgan and Debra Morgan who use the birth date of their respective actors Michael C. Hall and Jennifer Carpenter. References